


Striking A Deal

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-dragon, half-human Luffy is never really sure where he fits in. One day he meets Law - a dragonhunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> this is all cat's fault tbh, my first idea for this was "furries" which is ofc not something i can write and then they supplied me with lots of au ideas and it was probably gonna be space pirates until, well, dragons happened
> 
> written for lawlu week day 8: Alternate Universe

Luffy had never been particularly careful – but then again Dragon Hunters had never been particularly large in numbers either.

His best friend had been one but well, Luffy had won him over and really, he didn't know what was so bad about his wings.

So that was how he ended up opposite one Trafalgar Law, who apparently didn't just like killing Dragons, no, he also studied them.

Luffy hung in the air above him, impatiently flapping his wings, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his tail whipping around in annoyance.

“If you study us why do you kill us?” he asked. “I'm not even a full dragon, come on.”

“Why would I tell you that?” Law asked, impatience obvious in his voice.

Luffy groaned. “I really don't want to fight you,” he said. He knew he was in the advantage, being well out of reach of Law's weapon. He could have just flown away. But something compelled him to stay.

  


  


Luffy didn't know a lot of other dragons. And there was even less half-dragons. He knew Ace was one but Ace stayed in his human form a much as he could.

He was aware that a lot of dragons could be terrible but he had never known if the eternal feud had been started by humans or dragons. He only knew that he was caught somewhere in the middle and not really either of the two.

So it wasn't really a surprise when he came upon a fight a few weeks later, two of the larger dragons circling around a human.

Trafalgar Law.

Luffy made a split-second decision as he saw one of the dragons' tail whip around and aim at Law. He landed in front of him, wings spread to prevent any attacks. “Stop! I know this one!”

One of the dragons laughed. “Oh, the half-breed thinks he has a friend. Have fun getting killed by this one, then. He didn't look like he would make a good meal anyway.”

Luffy exhaled in relief as they flew away and turned around to Law. “Are you alright?”

“You again,” Law hissed. He was bleeding from scratches on his face and a large gash on his shoulder. “Why did you _do that_?”

“You were in trouble,” Luffy said and shrugged.

“I don't need your help,” Law snapped.

  


“Let me guess,” Luffy said, watching Law wipe the blood off his face. “Your family was killed by dragons.”

“Wow, brilliant deduction,” Law said and angrily ripped a strip off his shirt to wrap around his arm rather clumsily.

“Want some help with that?” Luffy asked.

“No!” Law growled.

Luffy shrugged. “Alright...” He watched as the blood already started seeping through the fabric, but Law didn't seem to care. Well, he wasn't going to force him to let him help, since that would defeat the purpose of trying to seem friendly and non-threatening.

When he looked from Law's arm to his face he found him watching Luffy with narrowed eyes. Luffy tilted his head to the side.

“What is it?” he asked.

Law scowled, obviously displeased in having been found in showing curiosity. “Your wings look unusual,” he said defensively.

Luffy chuckled and spread them a little to allow him a better look. “You've never seen a half-dragon before me, have you?”

“No,” Law admitted, albeit grudgingly.

“You know, you _could_ study me – if you promised not to kill me.” Luffy grinned and folded his wings again on his back, his tail curling around his legs.

Law laughed joylessly, the noise turning into pained coughs somewhere in the middle. “And what would that deal give _you_? And who's telling me you won't try to kill me?”

Luffy blinked in confusion. “Uh, you don't _try to kill me_ and maybe get to a doctor sooner so they can look at that nasty wound? And nah, I'm not really a fan of killing.”

Law frowned. “Not even in self-defense?” he asked, his curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

“Not even in self-defense,” Luffy nodded. “I only injure a little so they can't follow me, you know? But I haven't met that many dragon hunters anyway and most of the other dragons don't want anything to do with me. I would probably kill for my brothers though...” He added the last sentence after a moment of deep thought.

Law watched him in stunned silence for a moment, then asked: “Can you spit fire?”

“Nope. No ice or acid either. My brother can though,” Luffy said, rocking backwards on his heels.

“You have a brother? _Brothers_?”

Luffy grinned smugly. “Do we have a deal?”

Law sighed, seemingly at war with himself for another few heartbeats before he nodded. “Yeah, alright. We have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i kinda want to make this into a longer fic at some point, i love it)


End file.
